Egg
Egg is a Case 53, and a former member of the Irregulars. Personality Egg is severely bitter and prone to stewing in negative emotions. Still, he is capable to rise to the occasion when well-being of other C53s is at the stake. He is very self-conscious of his body's leakage and constantly disgusted by it. Relationships Engel Engel and Egg have a brother-sister sort of relationship.It was interesting, seeing the interplay between him, her, and Scraping. He came off like the moody kid brother, her as the wiser, warmer older sister, and Scraping… was the referee? He reined in, chided, warned, and otherwise stayed out of it. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 Egg, however, has mixed feelings about her - simultaneously being grateful for her soothing companionship and material help, while not considering her truly reliable or close.“You have Engel, right?” “She’s not someone you count on, unless you’re counting on her to be there. You hitch yourself to her and she brings you along while going this way or that.” ... It was sheer luck he’d found Engel, in those first few months when there weren’t really phones and internet. He’d been so lonely in the aftermath that he would have latched onto anyone. Weeks and months without talking to anyone. Weld and Sveta had reached out, but accepting their offer for help and companionship would have been saying that what they did was okay. ... Seeing Engel on the approach soothed, and unwound some of the more intense frustrations and darker thoughts. She was, just by being near, a warm bath on a cold day, a delicious meal when he felt starved, a hug when he couldn’t remember ever having a good hug. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Chantilly Egg has a crush on Chantilly. They were friends for a while. Chantilly, however, eventually had enough of his attitude and broke contact. Blackforest They bonded after Chantilly asked Egg to support her friend.Talking her off of a ledge, so to speak. Being scared for the person on the other side of the internet connection, who he only knew as a friend of Chantilly’s, not knowing how to talk to someone in as dark a place as she was, except to share his own darkness. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Blackforest developed some feeling for him, yet it is not fully mutual. Appearance Egg has skin that resembles an egg shell. Even his eyes are molded out of it, with no separation between lid and eyeball. The shell breaks whenever he moves, and heals again when he stays still. A mixture of blood, white vitreous liquid, and yellow yolk will leak out when he cracks. He has shockingly yellow hair.Egg was younger than Tristan or Rain, older than Kenzie. His skin was like eggshell, brown, his eyes molded into the shell down to the eyelash, but with no separation between lid and eyeball. It broke when he moved, with membrane beneath the shell holding it mostly together, and the regular breaking that came with blinking led to a crumb-trail at his cheekbones. Where a part was still for a moment, the cracks closed up, only to break again when that part moved. Here and there, blood mixed in with white vitreous and thick yellow yolk weeped out of the biggest cracks. His clothing was normal, a sweater and slim jeans, but it looked as though he were wearing a plastic layer beneath. His head was hairless and smooth on each side, with a shock of yolk-yellow hair on top, the same kind of liquid-thick as corn silk. - Excerpt from Black 13.10 It was implied that he becomes more fragile when he doesn't eat enough.“Sorry,” Engel said. “You are so fragile today, Egg. Have you been eating?” “Not now,” Egg said, his full attention fixed on Sveta. “You must eat to be healthy. We’ve talk about this.” - Excerpt from Black 13.10 He has a yellow tongue. Abilities and Powers Egg hatches and produces autonomous, shape-shifting minions."Egg… hatches." “Don’t hatch right now,” Engel said, abruptly. ... Egg had cracked, head, most of his torso, and one arm demolished into fragments shell, leaking thick yellow yolk. The thing that bulged out of the encasement looked like something between a combination of a morass of worms with hook-legs and a featherless bird, soaked in yolk. The actual configuration was impossible to make up, as it was all curled up into itself. ... Slowly, with lurches and throbs, the pink-black, yolk-slick mass receded. The eggshell exterior closed around it. ... “Is that you?” Amy asked. “Nah. She’s herself. So are her sisters.”- Excerpt from Sundown 17.7 He refers to these minions as 'Godbirds' for intimidation purposes.“My godbird and the others aren’t… me.” “Godbird, wow. That sounds so amazing.” “I thought so,” he said. “Have to intimidate the people who read the notes on me.” - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II The main minion that he prefers to use is named Rhea. She is a large featherless bird that is around ten times his mass, and has significant superstrength. Rhea appears to be able to track people, and is relatively docile and predictable.Pink, featherless bird flesh pressed out against the aperture, cracking it further. Beakless, but with a pointed face and long neck, the bird-thing he’d named Rhea lurched and lunged out, at almost ten times his mass. She flapped a featherless wing aimlessly, craning her head around. “Can you sniff out anyone familiar?” he spoke with half a mouth and a partial tongue. Rhea turned her head to look back at the building. “Out here. Walking away.” Rhea swelled, organs shifting, her body reconfiguring in subtle ways. She turned toward the parking lot. There she was. ... Rhea extended pink wingtips through the shell of his body, leveraging insane strength that dwarfed his own, dwarfed most people’s. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II He has other minions, named Gobbles and Hurk, who are the size of houses.Rhea slithered against Gobbles, who slithered against Hurk, warring for space in a sea of yolk that dwarfed the shell that contained it. If he split, probably only one would get out. Rhea was the smallest. The others were the size of a house. He tended to prioritize Rhea, because she was most cooperative, and liked to stay close to home. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II One looks more lizard-like, and another snake-like. There are also others minions.Saw as something resembling a giant featherless bird, moist and bright with the lights around it, the size of a small apartment building, with teeth and a rotted-off nose instead of a beak, met the Titan in the air. The bird had friends. One bloated and resembling something between a lizard and a toad, three times the bird’s size, when the bird was already massive compared to everything but the Titans themselves. A third one, roughly the same size, built blocky like a cow’s body was, with a stump for a head, and two praying mantis arms with skin stretched over them. It clawed at buildings frantically, hauling itself forward, and its rear half was seemingly endless. Naked pink flesh stretched over entrails that, as it made forward progress, turned out to be longer than any of the Titans were tall. Fast and, as I watched, mass surged along that tail of endlessly unspooling lower body, reached the upper body with violent force, and almost seemed to give it motive force, hurling it forward. The Nemean Titan was working on them, slowing them down, but their ‘brainless’ state was a frenzied one that didn’t turn off completely. They kept fighting, blind, aimless and stupid now, and they were big enough and blunt enough as weapons to give him pause. ... The three attached flesh-monsters were dying in the fight to Nemean. Which saw another one lunge into existence. A very phallic looking snake, with a circumference matching many of the buildings around us. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.4 Egg prefers not to release any of them.“Do you ever let her all the way out?” Blackforest asked. “Rarely,” Egg said. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II His minions seems to feed on his emotions and are affected by them physically.Insane jealousy bubbled inside him, in that fluid where Rhea dwelt. When everything about him was fragile or fluid, the emotions took on a substance they shouldn’t have. Rhea could drink those emotions in, reacted to them, and began to struggle. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.a II Egg regenerates his shell almost instantly. History Background Egg was experimented on by Cauldron and turned into a Case 53 as a result. He was one of the Case 53s that was placed into the institutions, alongside normal kids, but eventually ran away.she had actually attended a regular school for a while, enduring bullying and stuff. She hadn’t stayed, a lot of case fifty-threes who tried didn’t, like himself - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Gold Morning Egg joined the rest of the Irregulars in attacking the Cauldron Compound, and was one of very few to survive.Whippersnap: Egg was only one to come back from there. he said you and Weld stopped us from getting justice - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 He was adopted by Engel several months after the event. Predictably, snubbing a public offer of assistance from Weld and Sveta. Post-Time Bubble Pop Egg started working with Semiramis alongside Engel and Scraping. The plan was to normalize Case 53s by including them more in mainstream media. The deal was disrupted when Teacher subtly let the group know that Big Picture was involved, which made them uncomfortable enough to drop out. These events lead Victoria, Tattletale, and Sveta to them, in order to find information on what Teacher was up to. As consequence, they had to be hidden in Wardens Bunker to evade Teachers attention.Breaking 14.2 Post-Attack on Teacher Sveta brought him and Engel to Shin during the second crisis to bribe Chris Elman into letting heroes inside his lab.Sundown 17.7 The Ice Breaks Egg attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens. With the help of Blackforest he used it as an opportunity to continue on the path of Irregulars. He later joined the direct fighting against the Titans,Infrared 19.a successfully locking Nemean Titan in a fight. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Case 53s Category:Rogues Category:Master Category:Characters Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters